srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Yue Rohay
"Target selected for extermination." Yue Rohay is distant and not inclined to emotional bursts, and presents herself as a socially shy person with a mercenary interest in sustaining income for herself. She somewhat lacks empathy when it comes to associating with other people. She pilots the winged mobile suit Ophanim as if it is an extension of her hands, and is also capable at on-foot ranged combat with associated minor set of infiltration skills, hinting at her obscured and by and large unknown past as an ex-assassin and lab rat of the Titans' Murasame Institute. She possesses tainted cybernetic-infested hands that must be sheathed by thick gloves at all times. Description Yue Rohay is an attractive young woman in her early twenties (20, to be exact) with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, with an ample build. She's often seen dressed in a two-tone dark mahogany jacket with yellow highlights, with a lighter brown contrast on the sides, and a pleated skirt of dark color as well. Her hands are never seen without a pair of thick metal and rubber gloves with dull yellow bands along her finger joints. Down along her legs are dark leggings, with calf-length boots with heels of the same color as her jacket. Personality Yue Rohay's personality has been shaped by a great many individuals who've had a hand in her life, but the base personality that's wound up emerging is of someone who is slightly scarred by her experiences, but all the better for it. She is highly efficient and focused, with a practical personality, especially when it comes to combat and other associated factors. As someone who hasn't had the chance to make strong, lasting friendships, she's socially awkward at best and shy most of the time and has some issues to do with trust. But as a mercenary, she knows how to utilize her business and professional persona to handle herself through social situations. This creates a somewhat cold and awkward exterior that is more reminiscent of a reluctant youth at times than a veteran, detached soldier, although Yue is not the type to be self-conscious about her demeanor towards other people. Sometimes she looks upon the extra-sensitive Newtypes and wonders what she would've been like if her experiments as an artificial one succeeded; instead, she's stuck as an emotionally detached person with hands that will corrupt and damage people should she touch them without special gloves. She feels pity and empathy for those who've been subjected to horrible experiences as a result of man's desire to create weapons. In the very first few moments after her release into the real world, Yue Rohay has attempted to absorb as much of popular culture and basic human wants and needs, trying to acquire and build hobbies and little things to keep her going, such as a favorite show, favorite food, and the like - those little things that define a person that she was not able to do under captivity. Building a personality based on, in Odin Lowe's words, how Yue Rohay would shape herself, not by how other people tell her. How much of that has surfaced into social behavior, however, is another question in and out of itself. She fights for her own sake, but in some hidden corner of her, there is a part of her that wants to fight for equality between priveledged and unprivileged people (such as New and Oldtypes, or Coordinators and Naturals), such that no one would try to make it up by rectifying the problem by force (such as the case with Artificial Newtypes). She has not, however, found the courage to do such a thing, to openly lead and express her opinions on the matter and take charge in helping shape and change the world. Background Information (Most of the background stuff isn't publicly known. Ask if you want to use or relate to any part!) Born in the year NCA 98. Yue Rohay was one of those unfortunate colony orphans that wound up being picked up by an assassin's group at a young age; trained in a variety of combat techniques, her masters seemed more intent on making her a weapon to be turned against the Earth sphere rather than seeing her as a potential daughter and human being. The girl's masters changed as assassin killed assassin, until she found herself in the brief care of a man by the name of Odin Lowe around the turn of the year 109. The man was an epiphany for the young assassin, as he treated her with a kindness and respect that she was unused to. However, their paths soon parted after a brief year as Lowe became involved with affairs he claimed was "far too dangerous" for her own good. The brief experience was enough for young Yue to become convinced that she should be the master of her own life and destiny. For five years, she travels from colony to colony, slowly gaining a street sense of how to live life and how to operate the most basic and random of machines, finding it a natural talent in her to operate robots. NCA 114: The Titans' Fortified Human project gets its hands on Yue, who showed promise as an ex-assassin and used to cruel conditioning bordering on torture. From her point of captive, she was loaded onto a ship and brought to Earth for the first time, where she was stationed for conditioning to become an artifical Newtype. NCA 116: While the other test subjects showed promise, Yue Rohay proved to be completely unsuitable for the project and exhibited no mental strengthening, and was deemed a failure and labelled as a "Category F" by the Artificial Newtype Laboratories; from there, her status as a test subject remained unknown up until a new project was assigned to her. This new project, kept very tightly secret because of its inhumanity, had the codename 'Bughands' and had the concept of reconstructing a human being step-by-step through the use of extensive cybernetic implants to transform a Natural into, essentially, an artificial Coordinator - stronger, faster, with superhuman senses. The project was only half-successful, however. After two years, the scientists had only succeeded in butchering and reconstructing Yue's hands with the cybernetics, but the budget ran thin and the project sponsor refused to hand them with any more money. Which was all the more unfortunate for Yue Rohay, because her unfinished hands not only looked frightening, the unstable implementation of cybernetics also caused a backlash reaction that randomly eroded or shocked organic material that it touches. It was found, however, that metal was still safe to touch, such as the controls of a mech in particular - the original purpose of the project. Only a week after the project was cancelled, an infiltration of the lab by a mysterious benefactor - two dark-haired men, calling themselves the Frost brothers, claiming to also be Category Fs and interested in helping her be more than just a lab rat - helped Yue escape. While the men departed on red and black Gundam-esque machines that left an impression in her mind, she discovered a final 'gift' from them waiting in the hangar: a purple and white winged machine that she quickly boarded, and with the help of her 'Bughands', she dominated the mobile suit wholesale with her hands and fled the laboratories. Since then, Yue Rohay has made herself available as a mercenary for hire, with thinly-veiled disgust for the Titans and their cruel, inhuman ways. This has eventually led her towards the Orb Union resistance group, and currently she is lending her skills and powers there at a ... reasonable price. Abilities and Special Notes Yue is a capable combatant characterized by the cold and efficient manners in which she selects targets, analyzes threats and fields effective means of self-survival. As thus, her spirit is average - she prefers to let her skills to the talking. Her Bughands enables her to interface with her mobile suit at a higher reaction time than normal pilots, and she is both accurate and elusive, flitting about the battlefield on metal wings. She is better at ranged weaponry than she is with melee armaments, preferring to lay down heavy damage from afar before the opponents have a chance to close in and corner her. She is neither exceptional nor poor at defense, and is about average as a trained pilot when it comes to reducing the damage her mobile suit takes - she views damage as an anomaly that interferes with a plan rather than something she expects to just take. She is a specialist in the one mobile suit that she's started with and it is customized to her own accord thanks to her infested hands. While she would be capable of piloting other units similar to her own - Mobile Suit-types - she much prefers the Ophanim. Machines Model number: RTMS-00X Code name: Ophanim Unit type: high speed Gundanium prototype mobile suit Manufacturer: Anaheim Electronics, headed by Professor J McKenna Operator: Yue Rohay First deployment: 7 April AC 195 Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso Dimensions: head height 16.7 meters Weight: empty 6.7 metric tons; max gross weight 24.8 metric tons Armor materials: gundanium alloy Powerplant: ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 3735 kW Propulsion: Tesla drives Equipment and design features: sensors, combat operative range 10 kilometres, maximum range 35 kilometres; liquid memory metal wings Fixed armaments: 2 x 90mm machine cannons, fire-linked, shoulder-mounted; 2 x roche sabers, stored in wing binder recharge racks, hand-carried in use Optional hand armaments: buster rifle The Ophanim is a tall and sleek mobile suit, with a white and purple color scheme, with highlights of red trims for its feet, gold V-fin, and green for its eyes; its most prominent features are the set of massive wings that both serve as the machine's primary thrusters as well as for fine control with superior maneuverability. The Ophanim is an experimental mobile suit that was actually first birthed in Anaheim Electronics' La Vie en Rose colony, under a joint project between several select Tesla Leicht scientists and several project heads who had been involved in several Gundam-style projects. The leader of the project was someone who was at the time of the G-Project an understudy, Professor J McKenna. Since then, her interest in the Gundam mobile suit developed at a dramatic pace, until she was given a chance to work with a team from Mao Industries with knowledge of the Real Trooper Huckebein. The goal was to create a mobile suit for deep striking missions, able to weave through enemy fire deep into their territory with superior results and attack directly at an unprotected part of the target's head of command and cause disruption. The result was the Ophanim, but before it could be tested, it fell under victim from a hijacking and was stolen from the labs by a Titans force lashing out against the colonies under the pretense of eradicating rebellious forces. From there, it was brought, eventually, to the Murasame Newtype Research Institute laboratory where Yue was stationed, where it largely remained unused and even had the dubious order of being dismantled in the future. In part, interest in the suit declined massively because of the unfinished Operating Systems - to a regular human, the mobile suit may as well be trash. At least, before Yue came and hijacked it for herself, using her Bughands capability to directly interface and command it. Now it's in her possession, and barring some extraordinary circumstance, it's unlikely she's willing to part with it. Amongst mobile suits, the Ophanim is fast and possesses superior control; it does not, however, feature any revolutionary designs when it comes to armor and protection (perhaps aside from its attractive design) - something which was deliberate given its Gundanium construction. It is slightly smaller than most conventional Gundams - 16.7 meters in head-height, 21.4 when its wings are fully unfolded. While powered with an ultracompact fusion reactor, the Ophanim is built to support extremely expensive and energy-sucking weapons and therefore has the power output to match, possessing a relatively generous propellant tank to satisfy such needs - that same energy pool is also used for long-distance flying, something which is also a trademark of the winged mobile suit. The wings of the Ophanim are perhaps by far the most dominating feature of the suit; they are created out of liquid memory metal, such as the type seen in the Colossal Blade, to simulate the organic flapping of the wings and to further fine-tune the direction each and every one of the thrusters embedded upon it would be for maximum control over manueverability. Still, the wings intentionally have a distinctly metal and 'mecha' look to them, despite how fluid their movement can be. Because of its initial design as a deep-striking mobile suit, there weren't a lot of plans as far as its fixed armaments go. The only two weapons available on the mobile suit are powerful machine cannons and two beam sabers; pilot Yue Rohay has, however, since then procured the use of a powerful Buster Rifle which she's grown attached to. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category: Katharon Category: AEUG Category: Original Characters